


Possessive Much

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen's a little possessive - porn happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I’ve never been the jealous type. Ever.

 

I’ve had many beautiful women on my arm through the years, and I never once got jealous of any attention that loomed their way.

 

But the day that Jared and I took that final step and became lovers, things changed. Because lets face it, the man is sex on legs. Every move he makes with his incredible fucking body makes my toes tingle.

 

At first, I was able to control my flaring temper when someone, male or female, would flirt with him. I’d grin and take it all in stride, because I know he’s coming home with me. I know that he loves me as much as I love him.

 

But something in me snapped one day, and I became this overprotective, jealous lover who wanted to kill anyone who looked at what belonged to me. Sure, I know that Jared wouldn’t cheat on me, the boy just doesn’t have it in him. He loves purely and completely. But that doesn’t change the surge of anger I feel when someone touches him or looks at him with that look.

 

Six months ago, I asked him to marry me, and he said yes. Three weeks ago, we got married in Canada in front of our families and close friends. It was a quiet ceremony that we managed to keep the press unaware of, until the next morning when someone saw us leaving the hotel where we spent the night wearing wedding bands. It took no time for the word to spread. Which, of course, was fine. We’ve never hidden our relationship; we just didn’t want anyone crashing our private ceremony with a camera, and we were hoping to keep our nuptials a secret until we returned from our honeymoon.

 

Which brings me to where I am now. I’m sitting at our table, watching Jared talking to some guy at the bar of this little restaurant in the middle of nowheresville Tahiti. The fuckwad keeps touching his arm. Touching what’s mine. MINE. The urge to stand up and whack the guy across the head with my beer bottle is overwhelming. I want to actually hurt him. 

 

He’s flirting with Jared, when anyone can plainly see his huge hand sports a very wide wedding band. What the fuck is this guy playing at anyway? 

 

I sigh and take a deep breath and try to will down my urge to choke the shit outta the guy.

 

But all conscious efforts fly out the window when the guy laughs and steps right into Jared’s personal space and reaches up, placing his hand on the side of his neck. I’m out of my seat and across the floor in 3 seconds flat.

 

I grab the guy and spin him around. "Who the fuck do you think you are, touching what belongs to me?" I snarl in his face.

 

"Jen?" Jared’s voice calmly rings through the air in the now completely silent place. 

 

I look up at Jared, seeing his calm, cool and collected stare. 

 

"Baby, let him go," he tells me. "It’s ok, just let him go." Jared reaches his man-paw out and covers mine, the one that is fisted in uber-fuck’s shirt. "Please?"

 

I relax my grip. "Don't you even look at him the rest of the time we're here, you understand me?" 

 

The guy nods. Jared takes my hand and leads me back to our table. 

 

"Babe, what was that all about? I mean don't get me wrong, it's kind of a turn on, but you know that I'm not going anywhere. Why'd you get all medieval on the dude?"

 

"Because nobody puts their hands on you but me," I tell him. "Ever."

 

Jared smiles at me, that huge Padalecki grin that reeled me in hook, line and sinker two years ago when I met him for our reading for Supernatural. I sigh. "You're not mad?"

 

"No," he tells me. I believe him, because Jared is Jared first and foremost, but mostly because he's a terrible liar.

 

He leans in and kisses me. It’s only a soft gentle peck, but it goes straight to my cock. I want to take him in the bathroom and fuck him against the wall. All raw, animal fucking heat. 

 

He sees me squirm in my seat and grins. My God, what that man does to me.

 

"I know what you’re thinking," he tells me. "You wanna throw me up against the wall and fuck me quick and dirty," he leans close; his lips are just a whisper away from mine. "Don’t ya?"

 

I shake my head. I like playing hard to get, it makes the sex that much hotter.

 

"You’re lying," he says as his hand goes under the table and palms my crotch. "See?" he grins as my hips lift against his hand.

 

"Nuggggh, God Jay!! Let’s get out of here."

 

"Naw baby, I was thinking that I’d like to suck you off under the table."

 

"Your tall ass ain’t gonna fit under the table," I tell him in almost a panicked tone.

 

He only smirks and looks around to make sure that nobody’s watching. He slides off of his seat and under the table. I feel his hands run up between my legs, pushing them far apart. The button of my jeans pops open and he slowly lowers the zipper. I consciously try to keep myself from moaning when he mouths my erection through my jeans. 

 

My body starts to shake in anticipation as he pulls at my pants slightly trying to lower them to pull my dick out. I lift my ass, and he shimmies my pants and boxer briefs to my hips. I feel my cock spring up toward my belly, and I hear him chuckle from underneath the table.

 

"Bastard," I whisper, which earns me a slight nip to the tip of my cock.

 

"Fucking hell!" I practically shout when his teeth graze me. Several patrons turn and look at me like I’m the biggest crackhead that they’ve ever seen. I just smile an uncomfortable smile and shrug my shoulders.

 

Jared lightly sucks on the head of my cock like it’s the tastiest lollipop he’s ever had in his entire life. 

 

Suddenly, his hands are under my knees and he’s dragging me lower in the seat. I grab the side of the table so that I don’t end up under it. I feel his lips on my groin, sucking and biting – marking me. I’ve never been this hard in my life. I feel like I’m gonna die if he doesn’t take me into his mouth soon.

 

I feel his tongue slide up my length, then wiggle furiously under the crown.

 

"Fucking hell, Jay – " I managed to sputter quietly. I feel him smile around my cock as he fully sucks me into his wet hot mouth; the mouth that has brought me some of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.

 

It’s hard to believe that less than a year ago I had to talk him through his first blow job. Now I think he could teach me a few things.

 

I start to moan as quietly as possible as he sucks and licks me, and my body starts to shake and quiver as I feel my balls tighten, my orgasm nearing. Then Jared pulls me down his throat and swallows…I fill his mouth with my thick hot come.

 

I come so violently that the entire table shakes under my hold. The water glasses fall over, and one shatters when it hits a fork. All eyes are on me as my face has…just has to be frozen in a mix of pain and ecstasy. 

 

I ignore them.

 

Jared continues to lick and suck me as my body convulses through the aftershocks of my orgasm. I start to keen and mewl – noises that I’ll deny making later when he starts to tease me about it.

 

He moves from between my legs, and I tuck myself back in my jeans, then wipe the sweat from my brow. Jared’s head pops up from under the table and he very ungracefully gets back into his seat…almost knocking the table over in the process.

 

The waitress is walking toward us with our meal. She's grinning as she sets down our plates. "On your honeymoon?" she asks.

 

Jared’s ears turn red and he nods as she smiles directly at him.

 

Leave it to my husband to blow me in a public place and get embarrassed when everyone knows he did it.

 

God I love him.

 

~end


End file.
